


El jardín de Betty

by swiftslullabies



Category: Betty - Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift (Musician), folklore - Taylor Swift (Album)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftslullabies/pseuds/swiftslullabies
Summary: sigue a la autora en twitter (swiftlullabies) para más contenido sobre El jardín de Betty 🌱
Relationships: Betty/Jailyn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663043) by Taylor Swift. 



> sigue a la autora en twitter (swiftlullabies) para más contenido sobre El jardín de Betty 🌱

Me despierto gracias a la luz que se filtra a través de cada uno de los pequeños agujeros de mi persiana. En la penumbra de mi habitación, comienzo a abrir los ojos. Otra noche más he necesitado mantener la ventana abierta para que este calor sofocante de finales de verano me permita descansar. Por desgracia, esto significa levantarme poco tiempo después del alba en días en los que no hay mucho que hacer a parte de esperar. ¿Esperar a qué? Buena pregunta. Supongo que esperar a que el hecho de levantarse de la cama venga acompañado de un propósito.

Recelosa aún, pongo un pie en el suelo de madera, no tan frío como quisiera. Levanto las persianas del todo, divisando a lo lejos un frondoso bosque. Justo debajo de mi habitación, un jardín. Bruma −mi preciosa gata de pelaje gris− me acompaña cuando abro las ventanas. Ambas observamos a mi madre preparar la mesa para el desayuno. Mi hermano mayor también está ahí, llevando hacia la mesa de mimbre blanco tres vasos de zumo. Cuando alza su mirada hacia mi ventana, protegiendo con una mano su cara del sol, intercambiamos sonrisas.

−¿Va a bajar su Real Majestad a desayunar o desea que el desayuno suba a despertarla?

−Ya bajo, idiota.

Puedo oír su risa mientras me marcho de la habitación, con Bruma siguiendo mis pasos. Bajando las escaleras, con la cocina a la vista, veo que aún hay dos platos de tostadas en la encimera. Los cojo y me dirijo hacia el jardín. Allí mi madre, en su vestido de flores, y mi hermano, en pijama −al igual que yo−, me esperan sentados alrededor de la mesa.

−¿Cómo has dormido, cariño? −me pregunta ella cuando empezamos a desayunar. Sus ojos, cansados, son amables.

−Yo bien. −Inesperadamente, mucho mejor que en días anteriores−. ¿Cómo has dormido tú?

−Bueno cielo, ya sabes. Es complicado.

−La próxima semana tenemos cita con el médico −dice rápidamente mi hermano−, seguro que podemos convencerle para que te cambie la medicación por algo que te permita descansar.

−Seguro que sí, cariño.

−¿Y yo no puedo acompañarte?

−Ya lo hemos hablado −me contesta ella−. Tus clases empiezan esa misma semana. Tu hermano vendrá conmigo… Por suerte, en la universidad no comienzan hasta el mes que viene.

Resignada, asiento. Sabía perfectamente que esa iba a ser la respuesta que iba a recibir, incluso antes de hacer la pregunta. Entiendo las razones, simplemente me gustaría estar allí. Además, tampoco es que fuese a perderme mucho por no ir una mañana al instituto, mucho menos la primera semana.

−Hablando del instituto, me ha llegado ya al correo electrónico el horario −me dice mi hermano−. He impreso todo y te lo he dejado en la encimera.

−Oh, genial. Gracias.

No había reparado en ello al pasar por la cocina. De repente, tener el horario de mi último año en el instituto me hace sentir una agitación en mi pecho. Tan rápido como termino de desayunar, recojo la mesa junto con mi familia y, al pasar por la cocina, recojo los papeles que mi hermano ha bajado para mí.

Subo a mi habitación, con la excusa de adecentarla. Mi madre me recuerda que también debo prepararme.

−Viene tu tía a comer.

−Lo sé mamá, bajaré cuando esté lista. Haremos la comida entre los tres.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, lucho contra el impulso de cerrar la puerta. Por el contrario, me siento en mi escritorio y empiezo a ojear las numerosas hojas que mi hermano ha impreso.

−Pero, ¿qué es todo esto?

−¿Qué es qué?

Doy un respingo del susto que el susodicho me acaba de dar.

−¿Podrías al menos avisar de que entras en mi habitación? −le digo, aparentando estar cabreada.

−Lo siento, pasar tanto tiempo con Bruma hace que mi felino interior despierte.

−Deja de tomarme el pelo.

−Más quisieras… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? −me dice, mirando el escritorio encima de mi hombro.

−Oh. Nada, es sólo que no entiendo qué son esta cantidad de papeles. ¿Qué es lo que has impreso exactamente?

−Pues todo lo que ha llegado al correo.

−¿Todo? −Exclamo.

−Sí… ¿qué pasa?

−Dios mío… ¿Estás loco? −Me levanto de un golpe casi sin darme cuenta−. Envían un montón de información de mierda al correo para el inicio de curso. Ahora tengo encima de mi mesa… ¿qué? Pues todos los horarios de todos los cursos de todo el centro y un montón de información inútil. ¿Cómo se te ocurre imprimir todo?

−Bueno, supongo que si tuvieses la decencia suficiente irías al departamento de administración y les mandarías corregir su error para que fuese al tuyo y no a mi correo del instituto al que mandasen toda tu documentación para así poder imprimir tus propias mierdas.

−Muy gracioso… −le digo, con una falsa mirada envenenada. −Has hecho esto a propósito, ¿verdad? Para que arregle lo del correo.

−No sé de qué hablas, querida −dice, con tono de aristócrata burlón mientras se dirige a la puerta. −Nunca osaría hacer algo así.

−¿Es en serio? −le digo indignada−. Pero si es que sólo me queda un año…

Su risa y el sonido de la puerta al salir es la única respuesta que recibo.

Cuando me deja sola, puedo volver a sentarme y concentrarme en los innumerables papeles que tengo frente a mí. Bufo y dejo caer mi cabeza en el escritorio en un suave golpe seco. Puede que mi hermano tenga razón, pasar demasiado tiempo con Bruma despierta los instintos felinos de cualquiera.

Levanto la cabeza y comienzo a ordenar los papeles. Dejo en una esquina aquellos que no me sirven que, por desgracia, parecen ser la mayoría. Como había supuesto, tengo en mis manos documentos que van dirigidos a familias y alumnos desde los primeros hasta los últimos años de escolarización. Casi un cuarto de hora pasa hasta que comienzo a encontrar los papeles que me interesan. El calendario escolar, el plan de estudio de cada una de las asignaturas y los diferentes horarios para cada uno de los grupos de mi curso. Busco rápidamente aquel que me corresponde, el grupo B. Lo encuentro y estudio la organización de las clases. En la parte trasera del documento, sólo para verificar, miro a ver si mi nombre se encuentra en la lista de asignados al grupo. Antes de llegar a la W del Wilson, sin embargo, algo llama mi atención. Había un nombre en aquella lista que echaba en falta. _Jones, Isabelle_.

No aparecía en la lista.

Betty no aparecía en la lista. Mi nombre, casi al final, sí que lo hacía. _Wilson, Jailyn James_.

−Lyn, cariño. ¿Te queda mucho para terminar?

Me llama mi madre, probablemente desde el final de las escaleras. Luchando por encontrar mi voz, respondo.

−No mamá, me ducho y bajo, ¿de acuerdo?

−Aquí te espero.

Sin embargo, no me muevo. Reviso una y otra vez la lista de nombres en la parte trasera del horario. Pero el nombre de Betty no aparecería por arte de magia por mucho que lo intentará.

Alcanzo el resto de los horarios que mi hermano ha impreso. Reviso el grupo C, el primero que encuentro. Nada. Debe estar en el grupo A. Cojo en documento y, efectivamente, la encuentro. Su nombre, justo debajo de _Johnson, Inez_. Gruño irremediablemente y Bruma, que −supongo− se había colado junto con mi hermano en la habitación, me mira escandalizada. No quiero hacer asunciones rápidas, pero no podía dejar de pensar: ¿se ha cambiado Betty de grupo de clase… por mí?

Me levanto de la silla casi mareada. Adecento mi habitación rápidamente, sin concentrarme en los detalles, intentando que mi mente se centre en sábanas bien estiradas y cojines bien despolvoreados, no en un cárdigan de punto que una vez tomé prestado.

Abro mi armario, que conozco como la palma de mi mano. No me es difícil encontrar lo que busco. Una falda vaquera y una blusa con estampado de flores. Cojo de la balda de abajo mis sandalias marrones, con un poco de tacón, y llevo todo al cuarto de baño. Entro en la ducha, sin reparar en mi propio reflejo proyectado en el espejo. Me siento como una autómata. No me doy tiempo a pensar y en menos de media hora vuelvo a estar encerrada en mi cuarto.

Apoyada en la puerta, miro mi mesa. Está lleno de papeles, pero sólo dos de ellos me interesan. Cuando por fin obtengo el valor para acércame al escritorio, vibra mi teléfono. Aún está en mi mesita de noche, conectado al cargador. No había reparado en él en toda la mañana. Durante las últimas semanas tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucha gente con la que hablar, casi podría haberlo dejado olvidado en cualquier lugar.

Desconecto el móvil y abro el centro de control de notificaciones. Un nuevo mensaje en el grupo de clase. Inesperado, teniendo en cuenta que se mantenía inactivo durante el verano. Supongo que la inminente vuelta a clase tendría algo que ver. Cuando abro el grupo, sin embargo, no es para nada lo que estaba esperando.

En un grupo donde estábamos todos y cada uno de los alumnos de último curso, sin distinciones, Betty había enviado un mensaje.

Una foto.

Una foto de su jardín. Lo había editado con alguna aplicación cutre y gratuita para el móvil. Había escrito _“Feliz cumpleaños para mí. Esta tarde fiesta en mi jardín para celebrarlo. Estáis todos invitados”_. Y muchas caritas sonrientes.

Abrumada, dejo caer el móvil en la cama. Me acerco con paso firme al escritorio. Dejo a un lado mi horario y un par de papeles más. El resto de los documentos los amontono para sacarlos de mi habitación camino a la cocina. Tan rápido como llego a ella, abro el cubo de reciclaje para el papel, los tiro y es como si me quitase un peso de encima. Mi madre me mira desde la isla de la cocina.

−Cariño… ¿Estás bien?

−Sí mama, no te preocupes −digo de la forma más convincente que puedo−. Todos estos papeles son sólo cosas que tu hijo ha impreso por error. Estaba reciclando, ya sabes…

−Genial cielo. No me chivaré a Greenpeace entonces −responde de forma animada−. Llama a tu hermano, vamos a haber la comida antes de que la tía Verónica llegue y nos pille como siempre con las manos en la masa.

−Me parece bien.

Subo las escaleras y, para mi sorpresa, me encuentro lo que estaba buscando justo al final de las mismas.

−Iba en tu busca.

−Pues ya me has encontrado, ¿qué necesitabas? ¿Imprimir algún otro documento?

−Mamá nos llama para hacer la comida.

−Espera.

−¿Qué pasa?

−No sé, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

−¿A qué te refieres? −le pregunto recelosa.

−Bueno, has contestado a mi broma con una respuesta perfectamente racional. Yo creo que eso, en tu caso, es un síntoma de enfermedad grave.

−Muy gracioso −le digo con cara de pocos amigos, aunque en realidad su comentario me haya animado. −No es nada… Nada importante al menos.

−Oh… Ya entiendo.

−¿Qué entiendes?

−Querida… −comienza de nuevo, con lo que él denomina acento de aristócrata británico−. Los problemas del corazón no son irrelevantes. Tomemos una taza de té y me cuentas aquello que atormenta tu arcoíris interior.

−¡Cállate! −le replico enfadada, intentando no alzar la voz. −¿Qué tormenta de arcoíris ni qué ocho cuartos?

Él me mira insatisfecho, haciéndome saber que ni por un instante ha comprado mi respuesta. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

−En serio, ¿qué ocurre? −dice esta vez, en tono serio.

−Nada, de verdad… Es sólo que hay, bueno, una persona con la que me gustaría haber tenido algo, pero yo no era su tipo, por decirlo de alguna manera, así que me alejé. Y ahora creo que he perdido hasta su amistad y simplemente me gustaría ir y pedirle perdón, pero ni siquiera sé qué piensa de mí.

−Lyn… Eres una tía de diez. Enfrentarse a amores no correspondidos es parte de la vida. Si esa persona piensa mal de ti por quién eres, por haberte enamorado, por vivir libremente … Entonces, bueno, no merece la pena que llores por alguien así. No merece la pena tener el corazón roto por alguien que no acepta quién eres.

−Supongo que no… Gracias.

−No me las des. Actúa.

−¿A qué te refieres? −le pregunto, intrigada.

−Puede que seas una tía de diez, pero eres un cero a la izquierda en eso de comunicarte con otras personas.

−¿Disculpa? −digo irritada.

−Vamos… ¿me lo vas a negar? Mira, no voy a negar que lo que vives pueda ser difícil, pero tienes que actuar Jayling. Ya sea para enamorar definitivamente a esa persona o para recuperar su amistad.

−No sé si algo de eso es ya posible…

−Yo tampoco, pero ¿qué te impide descubrirlo?

Me quedo en silencio por unos segundos, intentando descubrir qué es lo que me impide ver a Betty de nuevo.

−¿Vais a bajar hoy o mañana? −La voz de mi madre me trae de vuelta a la realidad y, por lo que veo, también a mi hermano.

−Ya vamos −contesta.

Yo le sigo escaleras abajo. Donde nos pasaremos cocinando las próximas horas.

Nuestra tía Verónica es la directora general de una importante empresa y se pasa muchos meses fuera del país. Cuando vuelve a casa le gusta comer comida casera con la que pueda chuparse los dedos al terminar y sentirse completamente satisfecha, hasta el punto de llegar a necesitar desabrocharse el primer botón del pantalón. Por ello, mi madre, mi hermano y yo nos repartimos las tareas para hacer una comida deliciosa. Yo, por mi parte, preparo un postre de tarta fría de limón.

−¿Qué os parece si esta tarde, después de que se vaya la tía, vemos una película? −dice mi madre, después de varios minutos trabajando en silencio−. ¿Un musical? 

−¿Haces esa pregunta con el único propósito de que piquemos y volamos a ver _Mamma Mia!_? −le responde mi hermano, en tono burlón.

−¿Ver _Mamma Mia!_? −continuo yo, en el mismo tono−. ¿O más bien ver cómo mamá interpreta todas las actuaciones de _Mamma Mia!_?

−¡Pero bueno! −responde ella, fingiendo estar dolida−. Toda una vida dedicada mis hijos y con estas me salen… Mejor hubiera criado cerdos, que dan jamones.

Los tres comenzamos a reír.

−A mi me encantaría ver alguna película contigo mamá, pero creo que Lyn no va a poder.

−Ah, ¿no? −responde sorprendida.

Yo misma estoy sorprendida, pero intento disimularlo cuando mi madre me mira.

−No −continua mi hermano. ¿A qué está jugando?−. Hemos tardado en bajar, de hecho, porque me estaba contando sus planes. Algo de una amiga que tenía que ir a ver o algo así, ¿no?

Lo mato, pienso en ese momento. Está jugando y lo hace con fuego.

−¿En serio cariño? −dice mi madre ilusionada. −Me alegra mucho que vuelvas a salir con tus amigas. Ya me tenías preocupada, estas últimas semanas encerradas en casa.

−Bueno, sólo quería pasar tiempo con mi amada familia. Disculpad las molestias causadas.

−Oh, vamos cielo. No seas dramática. Y dime, ¿con quién has quedado?

Miro a mi hermano, deseando arrancarle la lengua ahí mismo. Sería un buen ingrediente para mi postre. La tía Verónica habrá probado de todo en sus viajes, seguro que no hacía ascos a un plato al más estilo Hannibal Lecter.

−No es nada importante. Un cumpleaños −digo. Supongo que si vas a mentir, mejor será que te apoyes en un dato real.

−¿Quién cumple años?

−Betty, mamá.

−¿Isabelle? −exclama felizmente− Ay, me encanta esa chiquilla. Me alegra saber que volvéis a andar juntas.

−Sí, claro… −Me encuentro fugazmente con la mirada de mi hermano. Él me manda mensajes tranquilizadores. También puedo ver que está orgulloso. ¿En serio piensa que por utilizar el cumpleaños de Betty como excusa para no dejarle como un mentiroso voy a ir a verla? ¿Debería… ir a verla?

−Bueno, pues entonces sólo somos tú y yo mamá. ¿Será _Mamma Mia!_ otra vez?

−Bueno, ya veremos… Te dejo elegir la película si te portas bien en la comida.

−Pero bueno, ¿qué tengo? ¿doce años? Te recuerdo que estás ante, oficialmente, un universitario.

−Ya claro, como que eso te va a servir de excusa −Me burlo de él, que responde con unos pucheros.

Mi madre se ríe, y ambos la acompañamos. A pesar de que el último mes ha sido duro, estar con mi familia me ha animado. Los necesito. Me necesitan. Supongo que nos necesitamos mutuamente y por eso hacemos un buen equipo. Supongo que por eso también, decido hacer caso a mi hermano. Tomar la iniciativa. Actuar. Paso el resto de la mañana pensando en que en unas horas voy a recorrer el camino de mi casa a casa de Betty. Después de haberlo hecho anteriormente, lo que han parecido, cientos de veces. Después de no haberlo hecho, lo que han parecido, cientos de días. La volveré a ver. Este es el último día en el que puedo soñar en cómo será el momento en el que su rostro encuentre el mío, como aquella primera vez.  



	2. Capítulo 1 – El embarcadero

_Hace 1 año._

Cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse por el Oeste, y el calor se volvía soportable, cogí mi monopatín del patio trasero. Había adquirido la costumbre hacía un par de semanas. Era una buena forma de mantenerse activa y de respirar aire puro durante al menos una hora. Eso es lo que tardaba en dar una vuelta a toda velocidad por las calles de la zona.

En esta ocasión, sentía el aire −menos fresco de lo que me gustaría− en mis piernas y brazos. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta fina. Pasaba por las casas del lugar lo más rápido que podía, sintiéndome como un borrón sobre el pavimento. Las conocía todas ellas, por haberme criado en la zona. Por supuesto, algunas habían cambiado a lo largo de los años. Por otras, como la de mi familia, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por ellas. Por ese motivo, prefería dedicar el paseo a observar los espacios verdes y contemplar cómo cambian de tonalidad las hojas de los árboles. Ver los parques llenos de niños correteando y grupos de amigos pasando el rato en el muelle. Podía verlo todo. Cuando me sentía con fuerzas, subía hasta el mirador para disfrutar de la tarde. Sin embargo, ese día no llegué tan lejos.

Justo antes de doblar la esquina que llevaba al embarcadero, algo llamó mi atención. Frente a la casa de estilo cottage que había pertenecido a la señora Davis y que llevaba en venta desde su fallecimiento −hacía ya casi cinco años− se encontraba aparcado un camión de mudanzas. Paré mi monopatín en seco y lo sostuve bajo mi brazo casi sin aliento. A penas podía ver lo que ocurría en el interior de la vivienda debido a los arbustos de la entrada. Podía observar, sin embargo, como personas cargadas con muebles entraban en la casa y volvían al camión para descargar nuevos bártulos y enseres.

Entre todo aquel alboroto, vi a la que supuse sería la nueva inquilina de la casa. Una mujer, de unos cuarenta y pocos años, de tez oscura y gran altura. Llevaba un vestido veraniego de color rosa palo y su pelo, castaño claro, recogido en un moño. Algunos de sus rizos saltaban a su cara cada vez que se movía de un lado a otro. Justo cuando intentaba ver que ocurría más allá, sentí como algo tiraba de mi monopatín hacía atrás. Rápidamente, y visiblemente alterada, me di la vuelta justo en el instante en el que escuchaba una risa.

−¡Pillada!

−¿Disculpa?

Tenía frente a mí a una muchacha de cabellos rojizos, un poco más alta que yo. Llevaba unos pantalones largos vaqueros y un top de tirantes de color verde oliva que contrastaba con las pecas de su piel rosada.

−Quedas disculpada −dijo con una sonrisa pícara−, por eso de espiar a mi familia.

−Oh −dije, claramente avergonzada−. Lo siento si he sido indiscreta.

−No te preocupes. −Sonrió de forma sincera−. Sólo intentaba molestarte…

Por unos segundos nos quedamos la una mirando a la otra, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Por mi parte, me sentía cohibida. Ella, por otro lado, parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

−Eres nueva entonces, ¿verdad? − pregunté al fin.

−Sí claro, es lo que suele pasar cuando te mudas −respondió sonriendo.

−Supongo que no conocerás la ciudad…

−Bueno, un poco sí. Mi padre se crió aquí, así que he visitado la zona alguna vez cuando era pequeña.

−Supongo que eso es algo bueno… −dije, intentado ser amable−. Mi madre también se crió aquí ¿Dónde vivió tu padre exactamente? Quizás se conocieran.

−Vivía justo aquí.

−¿Aquí? −respondí, mirando alrededor.

−Sí −rió ante mi reacción−. En la casa quiero decir, donde nos mudamos ahora.

−¿En casa de la señora Davis? −pregunté estupefacta.

Ella se rió, aún más fuerte que la última vez.

−Estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta reírte de mí… −dije, fingiendo estar ofendida.

−Lo siento −respondió, intentando ocultar su risa.

−No lo hagas. −Reí con ella.

Por un momento, estuvimos simplemente riéndonos de nosotras mismas. Esto hacia que las mejillas de la desconocida frente a mí adquiriesen un color rosáceo, que contrastaba con sus ojos color esmeralda.

−Gracias −dijo, al de unos segundos, mientras yo aún luchaba por recuperar la compostura.

−¿Por qué? −pregunté, de forma seria.

−Bueno, las mudanzas no son algo demasiado divertido. De hecho, yo no quería… no quiero mudarme aquí. Tampoco mi madre. Hemos vivido toda nuestra vida en una gran ciudad, ¿sabes? La idea de vivir ahora en un pueblo tan pequeño no parece demasiado estimulante, sin ofender.

−No me ofendo. −Aunque a mí me encantaba vivir en la zona−. Pero ¿por qué os mudáis entonces?

−Mi padre.

−Oh −dije simplemente, sin saber qué contestar. No quería sonar entrometida.

−Pero si la idea de mudarte no te parece demasiado horrible, imagínate cuando coincide con tu cumpleaños.

−¿Es tu cumpleaños? −pregunté, casi gritando.

−Sí… Aunque no lo parece. Quiero decir, no es que haya podido celebrarlo ni nada. Había pensado en hacer algo con mis amigas de la ciudad, pero supongo que ya es tarde para eso.

Sentí un poco de lástima por ella. Nunca me había mudado, a decir verdad. Siempre había vivido en el mismo pueblo, en la misma casa. Pero seguro que me entristecería perder a mis amigas, todo lo que conocía. Al igual que le ocurría a ella en ese momento.

−Lo que no sabes es que, sorprendentemente, hoy es tu día de suerte.

−¿A qué te refieres? −responde, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

−¿Conoces el templete del embarcadero?

−Sí, claro −respondió, de forma dudosa.

−¿Te apetece celebrar tu cumpleaños conmigo esta noche?

−Ni siquiera te conozco…

−Bueno, soy yo o nada.

Se tomó unos segundos para contestarme.

−De acuerdo −dijo al fin, sonriente−. ¿Nos vemos allí a las diez?

−Perfecto.

Dicho esto, comenzó a andar hacía su nueva casa, pero tras unos pasos se volvió de nuevo hacía mí.

−¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas?

−Jailyn. Pero todo el mundo me llama Lyn.

−Encantada Jailyn a la que todo el mundo llama Lyn. Yo soy Isabelle. Pero todo el mundo me llama Betty.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

−Nos vemos en el embarcadero, Betty.

−A las diez, Lyn.

Dicho esto, se encaminó directamente a la casa. Quedaba poco para que el camión de la mudanza, que me había hecho parar en primer lugar, marchase. La mujer que había visto, hacia la cual Betty se dirigía, se había sentado en la mecedora de color azul que había en el porche.

Dejé mi monopatín en el suelo y volví a casa, sin haber realizado ni la mitad del recorrido que había planeado. Tenía un cumpleaños que organizar. Por suerte, tenía todo lo imprescindible.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo. Mi hermano, debido a la estruendosa música que salía de su habitación, podía suponer que también estaba allí.

−¿No se quedará sordo? −pregunté a mi madre, después de saludarla.

−Creo que ya lo está… Por eso pone siempre la música tan alta.

−¿Cómo puedes ser capaz siquiera de leer?

−Bueno, difícil ya es, te lo aseguro. −Rió−. Sobre todo, por lo horrible que es la música que escucha tu hermano.

−Ya, eso tampoco ayuda.

−Bueno, ¿qué tal tu paseo?

Me dejé caer en el sofá junto a ella.

−¡No te lo vas a creer!

Le conté lo que había ocurrido. Que había conocido a nuestra nueva vecina, una chica que se había mudado junto a su familia a la antigua casa de la señora Davis, que al parecer había pertenecido al padre de la muchacha.

−¿No te habrá dicho por algún casual cómo se llama? −me preguntó.

−Su nombre, no su apellido.

−Bueno, no importa. Es obvio que son los Jones.

La miré, sin comprender.

−La familia Jones vivió en la casa durante muchos años −dijo, cerrando definitivamente su libro. Iba para rato−. Rebekah, William y, por supuesto, sus hijos Austin y Thomas. Thomas se fue a estudiar fuera y, hasta donde yo sé, se quedó a vivir allí. Ni siquiera apareció cuando su hermano murió en aquel horrible accidente de coche. Hizo que vendieran la casa y fue la señora Davis quien la compró.

−¿Por qué vuelve ahora entonces?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

−No lo sé, cielo… Siempre fue muy idiota, a decir verdad.

−Lo sabía −exclamé−. Os conocisteis, ¿verdad?

−Imposible no hacerlo, debe tener sólo un par de años más que yo.

−Bueno, supongo que volveréis a veros.

Se levantó del sofá y resopló, como disgustada ante la idea.

−No me muero de ganas por hacerlo −dijo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

−Bueno, yo he quedado con su hija.

−¿Cómo?

−Betty, la chica con la que he hablado.

−¿Cuándo habéis quedado?

−Esta noche.

−¿Esta noche? −respondió, casi gritando.

−Sí bueno, es que es su cumpleaños y no ha podido celebrarlo y he pensado que quizás podíamos quedar para dar una vuelta hasta el embarcadero y no sé… Animarla. −Intenté convencerla−. Además, las clases empezarán pronto. Esta es mi prácticamente mi última oportunidad para salir una noche.

Me miró durante un rato de forma disgustada, pero, finalmente, me dio permiso para salir.

−Voy a necesitar un par de cosas −dije.

−¿Para qué?

−Bueno, pues para el cumpleaños…

−Jailyn…

−No es nada mamá, te lo prometo −hablé, antes de que ella pudiera continuar−. Ni siquiera las vas a echar en falta.

−Está bien. Pero esta noche te toca hacer la cena −dijo, mientras dejaba en mis manos la sartén que había sostenido ella hasta el momento.

−Cómo sabes aprovechar la situación…

−Aprendo de mis hijos, querida.

__________

Mientras mi hermano y mi madre fregaban los platos de la cena –yo me libraba por haber sido la cocinera– subí a mi cuarto de baño para lavarme los dientes y peinarme. Pasé por mi habitación para coger mi bandolera de cuero y poder llevar mi móvil, las llaves y mis imprescindibles para el cumpleaños de Betty.

En menos de diez minutos estaba lista, no eran todavía ni las nueve y media, pero tampoco quería esperar en casa y acabar llegando tarde. Bajé a la primera planta y me despedí de mi madre con un beso.

−¿A dónde vas tan guapa? −Me pinchó mi hermano.

Me miré a mí misma. Llevaba los mismos pantalones cortos vaqueros y la camiseta lila de manga corta y cuello en pico con los que había salido a dar el paseo en monopatín.

−¿Tan guapa? No sé a qué te refieres exactamente.

−Bueno, te has peinado, eso es algo.

Le miré ofendida.

−No seas tonta cariño, sólo intenta sacarte de quicio −aseguro mi madre.

−Ya, a veces funciona −dije, mirándole con desagrado.

Me despedí de ella con un beso y a mi hermano, simplemente, le saqué la lengua. Él respondió del mismo modo y les dejé a ambos terminar de adecentar la cocina.

En mi trayecto hacia el embarcadero, paseé alegremente dejando que mi mano recorriera el camino por las vallas de alambre que podía encontrar en algunas calles. Pensaba en lo cómoda que me había sentido con Betty hacía un par de horas, sin conocerla, y si durante el curso académico, que estaba a punto de empezar, podríamos hacernos amigas.

Antes de lo esperado, llegué al embarcadero y pude ver el templete justo frente a mí. Eran las diez menos cuarto, el sol estaba casi escondido en su totalidad por la inmensidad del mar y, entre las luces y la penumbra del atardecer, pude ver la silueta de Betty de espaldas a mí apoyada en una de las barandillas.

Me sorprendió verla allí tan pronto, teniendo en cuenta que yo misma había llegado antes de la hora. Saqué de mi bandolera una pequeña caja con el modesto regalo que había traído y, habiéndolo preparado, me encaminé hacía ella. Cuando me encontraba a pocos pasos, exclamé:

−¡Sorpresa!

Al parecer había hecho mi camino hacía Betty de forma demasiado sigilosa y, al contrario de lo que pretendía, provoqué en ella un enorme sobresalto. De estar observando tranquilamente la puesta de sol, pasó a dar un grandísimo bote para girarse hacía mí con cara de espanto.

−Dios mío Jailyn, pero qué susto me has dado…

−Lo siento, no lo pretendía.

−Madre mía, creía que me iba a morir, no sé, qué alguien me iba a atac…−Paró de hablar en seco–. Dios mío, ¿eso que traes es para mí? −dijo mirando mis manos.

En ellas sostenía un cupcake de limón que había preparado yo misma hacia un par de días. Había hecho una gran cantidad y aunque varios se habían comido ya, todavía quedaban algunos.

Cuando pensé en cómo sería celebrar un cumpleaños lejos de los que considerabas tu hogar, pensé que hasta el más sencillo de los gestos podía significar un mundo. Supuse, también, que no hay nada que un buen dulce no pudiese arreglar. Por eso cogí para Betty uno de mis cupcakes de limón, decorado con glaseado de chocolate blanco, virutas de colores y, por supuesto, con una vela llameante en la parte más alta.

–Por favor… es precioso –dijo cuando asentí a su pregunta.

–Gracias, espero que te guste.

–Espera, pero ¿lo has hecho tú?

–Por supuesto –dije orgullosa, la repostería era mi especialidad.

–Eso hace que este regalo sea incluso más especial. Muchísimas gracias –dijo de forma sincera, clavando su mirada en mi mirada–. ¿Puedo?

Me di cuenta de que, ahora, miraba la vela y, por supuesto, me acerqué a ella y alcancé el cupcake hasta su rostro. Después de mirarme y dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, sopló levemente apagando por completo la llama de la vela.

–Espero que se cumpla tu deseo –dije, acercando de nuevo el cupcake hacía mi para poder desprenderme de la vela y guardarla de vuelta en la cajita–. Aunque espero que no hayas deseado poder huir pronto de este pueblo.

Ella río ante mi comentario.

–Lo había pensado, en realidad… Pero creo que puede que esta no vaya a ser una experiencia tan horrible, después de todo.

–Me alegra oír eso –respondí, de forma sincera. Y le di el cupcake para que pudiera disfrutar de él.

Lo cogió entre sus manos y me sonrió ampliamente, invitándome a contemplar con ella el tenue resplandor de un atardecer que llegaba a su fin. Apoyada en la barandilla, con su codo rozando el mío, me sentí en paz. Mientras comía el cupcake, me ofreció un trozo. Lo rechacé, queriendo que ella pudiera disfrutar de él.

–Le he hablado a mi madre de ti. –Rompió Betty el silencio, mientras terminaba con el dulce–. Esto está buenísimo, por cierto. Felicidades.

–Gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado –dije de forma sincera–. Yo también he hablado a mi madre de ti, por cierto.

–La mía está bastante contenta de que haya hecho una amiga en menos de veinticuatro horas, debe ser mi nuevo récord.

Reí ante su comentario.

–Cuando le hablé de ti a mi madre, rápidamente descubrió quién es tu padre. La familia Jones, ¿verdad?

–Esa misma –contestó–. ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

–Nada, realmente –mentí. Tampoco quería decirle a Betty que mi madre pensaba que su padre era estúpido–. Creo que se conocieron, pero no me ha dicho mucho más.

–Tiene sentido, probablemente coincidieron en el instituto.

Asentí.

–Y tú… irás al instituto del pueblo, ¿verdad?

–No tengo otra opción.

–Pues en eso, sí te compadezco –bromeé.

–¿Tan malo es?

–Bueno, es una institución educativa… Difícilmente va a ser un área de entretenimiento. –Ella se rió ante mi comentario–. Pero tampoco es tan horrible. Quiero decir, por supuesto hay profesores presuntuosos y asignaturas aburridas que soportar, pero no hay un mal ambiente.

–Me alegro. Estudiar en mi anterior instituto era como acudir a un campo de batalla en medio de una guerra.

–Bueno, espero que tu experiencia este año sea mucho mejor.

–Yo también lo espero –dijo de forma sincera–. De hecho, me aterraba ir el primer día sin conocer a nadie. Pero supongo que ahora puedo contar contigo, ¿no?

–Por supuesto –respondí de forma inmediata–. Puedes buscarme el primer día y estaré contigo hasta que… bueno, hasta que con tu carisma atraigas irremediablemente nueva compañía.

Ella rió de forma desmesurada.

–Eres increíble… –Me miró con sinceridad–. Siempre contaré contigo.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos la una a la otra, hasta que un sonido lejano captó nuestra atención. Varios metros más allá, varios jóvenes paseaban por el embarcadero montando un tremendo escándalo.

–No me digas que estoy ahora mismo observando a mis próximos compañeros de clase.

–Bueno, eso depende del curso que vayas a hacer.

–Penúltimo.

–Igual que yo entonces –dije entusiasmada ante la idea–. Pero, por desgracia, igual que alguno de esos cabezas huecas.

–No me importa demasiado sí sé que voy a compartir clases contigo.

El comentario me pilló totalmente desprevenida.

–Bueno… gracias, supongo.

Ella río ante mi reacción.

–Es un cumplido. Quiero decir que me alegra saber que voy a tener una cara amistosa a la que mirar cuando esté irremediablemente aburrida.

–Pues espero que esta cara te parezca bonita, porque creo que aburrirte te vas a aburrir mucho.

–Por supuesto que lo es.

Ambas sonreímos. La conversación me había llevado a estar, inexplicablemente, pero claramente nerviosa.

Nunca había conectado con nadie de forma tan precipitada. Por supuesto, tenía amigas. Pero simplemente eran personas con las que era agradable pasar el rato. No congeniaba realmente con ninguna de ellas, tampoco ellas conmigo. Supongo que nos manteníamos cerca por miedo a estar solas. Sin embargo, con Betty era diferente. La conocía de hacía apenas unas horas y sentía que podía confiar en ella. Me sentía a gusto a su alrededor. Y lo mejor de todo, podía decir que ella se sentía igual. De repente, sentí un escalofrió que me hizo templar.

–¿Tienes frío?

–No, estoy bien… Creo.

–Oh vamos, es imposible que no tengas frío –comentó, mientras me señalaba de arriba abajo. Con mis brazos y mis piernas al aire, no podía negar que sentía algo de frío. Incluso las noches veraniegas en esta zona del país eran frescas.

–Acércate. –Me cogió de las muñecas y me puso ágilmente de espaldas a ella. Al de unos instantes, noté la suavidad de una prenda de lana en mis hombros. Me di la vuelta y observé que Betty se había quitado su cárdigan para poder prestármelo.

–No tenías por qué hacerlo… De verdad, estoy bien.

–No puedes estarlo. Además, yo no pasaré frío.

Ella llevaba también la misma ropa con la que nos habíamos conocido. Sin embargo, al vestir con pantalones largos y haber llevado su cárdigan encima del top de tirantes, se había mantenido resguardada del frío.

–¿Cómo qué no? Ahora tú te quedarás congelada.

–Quizás sería buena idea que fuésemos de vuelta a casa.

Asentí. Aunque me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Betty, ya era bien entrada la noche y no quería que pasase frío por mi culpa. Junto a ella, recorrí el camino de vuelta. Su casa se encontraba más cerca que la mía, a sólo diez minutos del embarcadero. Andamos en silencio, ambas inmersas en nuestros propios pensamientos. Yo, además, cautivada con el aroma a coco que desprendía su cárdigan en mis hombros.

–¿Estás bien?

Rompió el silencio cuando su casa ya estaba a la vista.

–Sí –contesté sorprendida por lo preocupada que sonaba–. Simplemente pensaba.

−Oh. –Sonrió de nuevo–. Mis disculpas por interrumpir el curso de tus pensamientos –dijo de manera ridículamente mística.

–No te preocupes, tampoco hay mucho de interesante aquí dentro –dije, mientras me daba golpecitos en la sien.

Ella rió entonces. El contraste de su risa en el silencio de la noche me hizo sonreír de forma bobalicona ante ella.

Nos paramos frente a su casa. Mirándonos la una a la otra, incomprensiblemente incomodas.

–Bueno, supongo que nos veremos el primer día de instituto. –Rompí finalmente el silencio.

–Claro… allí nos veremos –dijo mientras miraba sus propios zapatos–. A no ser, no sé, que quieras que quedemos aquí directamente. Podemos andar juntas hasta el instituto y así me enseñas el camino.

–Oh. –No me esperaba que quisiera que le acompañase, aunque sonaba lógico.

No quería que pensara que no me apetecía, así que rápidamente agregué:

–Claro, tiene sentido. ¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja?

–Pues no sé siquiera a qué hora empiezan las clases. ¿Te parece bien si te doy mi número y lo vamos hablando?

–Una idea estupenda. –No es que fuese a mencionar que yo sí sabía a qué hora empezaban las clases.

Saqué mi móvil y ella, rápidamente, lo cogió de mis manos en cuanto pudo. Vi como abría el teclado numérico y apuntaba su teléfono.

–Ese es mi número –dijo cuando terminó, ofreciéndomelo de vuelta–. Puedes escribirme cuando quieras.

–Vale –le dije, levemente sonrojada.

–Bueno, supongo que nuestros caminos se separan ahora.

–Sí, pero nos veremos pronto.

–El lunes.

–El lunes.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, no sabiendo muy bien cómo despedirnos. Sin saber por qué, le tendí la mano entre el espacio que nos separaba. Ella me miro entre sorprendida y divertida. Me estrechó la mano, sin embargo. Ambas nos reímos ante lo ridículo de la escena. De repente, tiró de mi brazo hacia sí misma lo suficiente como para tener mi rostro a su alcance y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente después, me dejó de vuelta en mi sitio. Alejándose de mí, se despidió agitando su mano.

Después de verla pasar al porche, sana y salva, emprendí el camino hacia mi propia casa. Me sentía cansada, a pesar de no haber hecho gran cosa. Supuse que aquella noche dormiría a pierna suelta, y me alegré por ello. Me daría una ducha rápida, además.

Cuando una ráfaga de aire frío me azotó, me encogí en el cárdigan de Betty. El cárdigan de Betty. Mierda. Se me había olvidado totalmente devolverle su cárdigan. Volví la vista hacia atrás. Por supuesto, ni siquiera podía divisar desde allí su casa.

Me acordé de que me había dejado su número de teléfono. Saqué mi móvil de la bandolera, lo busqué en la agenda y le escribí un mensaje.

_“Hola, soy yo (Jailyn). Perdona si te molesto, pero… tengo tu cárdigan. ¡Se me ha olvidado devolvértelo! Lo siento. ¿Te parece bien si te lo devuelvo el lunes?”_

Guardé el teléfono, pensando que no me contestaría. Probablemente se hubiera ido ya a la cama y leería mi mensaje a la mañana siguiente. Por eso me sorprendió tanto percibir menos de un minuto después una vibración procedente del teléfono.

Era ella.

_“No te preocupes. Pero yo sí me he dado cuenta de que te has ido con ella… Era una estrategia. Así no tendrías otra opción que hablarme”_

Me reí. Esta chica era increíble.

_“Bien jugado… Hablamos mañana sobre lo del lunes, ¿te parece?”_

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar:

_“Claro, felices sueños”_

_“Igualmente”_

Sonriendo de forma estúpida al teléfono, me sorprendí a mi misma de encontrarme ya frente a mi casa. Entré, de forma silenciosa para no despertar a mi madre –si despertaba a mi hermano tampoco pasaba nada–. Me dirigí a mi habitación, dejé el cárdigan encima de mi cama y me fui a la ducha. En un menos de media hora, con mi pijama puesto y el cárdigan descansando en mi perchero, tuve felices sueños.


	3. Capítulo 2 – Pequeña Betty

No fueron los primeros rayos de sol los que me despertaron aquel día. Fue la alarma del móvil a las siete y cinco de la mañana. Somnolienta, queriendo poner fin a aquel ruido insoportable, estiré una de mis manos hacia la mesita de noche apagando lo antes posible el despertador.

Erguí la parte superior de mi cuerpo sobre la cama, frotándome los ojos con gran pereza. Me levanté aún medio dormida después de alejar, con recelo, las sábanas. Me estiré mientras andaba por la habitación cogiendo lo necesario para asearme en el cuarto de baño.

Ya allí abrí el grifo de la ducha para que el agua se fuese calentando mientras recogía mi cabello en un moño alto y dejaba la ropa preparada para ponérmela después.

Bajo el agua tibia, mi mente rugía con un millón de preguntas sobre el nuevo curso. Aunque probablemente no fuese a haber ninguna novedad –además de Betty, claro– un pequeño huracán se situaba en mi estómago. El día apenas había comenzado y yo ya estaba deseosa de que llegase a su fin.

Cuando por fin había terminado en el baño, vestida con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta a rayas con un nudo delantero, bajé a la cocina. Mi hermano, aún con el pijama y unos casos inalámbricos, bailoteaba de aquí para allí mientras preparaba su desayuno. Sin ni siquiera molestarme en ser sigilosa –no era necesario, podía escuchar el hard rock saliendo de sus auriculares desde la entrada– me acerqué a él y salté sobre su espalda mientras le arrancaba los casos de su cabeza. A continuación, comenzó a gritar y blasfemar mientras intentaba zafarse de mi agarre. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme. Al ver su cara de disgusto, no pude evitar desternillarme.

–Y encima te ríes… Ten hermanas para esto.

–Perdón, perdón –dije, intentando calmar mis carcajadas–. Es que no he podido resistirme.

–Ya, claro. Con lo buen hermano que soy yo, que hasta te estaba el desayuno, vas tú y me pegas este susto.

–Oh, para. Vas a hacer que me sienta culpable.

–Esa es la idea –dijo haciendo un mohín, mientras ponía en mis manos un gran tazón de yogur cremoso con cereales–. ¿Te apetece una tostada de queso Philadelphia?

–La duda ofende –Él se volvió hacía la encimera para terminar con los desayunos y yo puse la mesa. En ese momento, nuestra madre bajó por las escaleras, tan energética como siempre.

–Buenos días mis niños. ¿Qué tal va la mañana?

–Tu hija es una maleducada –respondió rápidamente mi hermano. Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Sí, ya lo he oído. –Rio ella, al mismo tiempo que cogía tres piezas de fruta y nos ofrecía dos de ellas–. Una para cada uno, tomadla en el camino.

–Sí, señora –dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Nos sentamos a desayunar juntos con una agradable charla. Mi madre nos comentaba los casos que en la clínica dental tenía pendientes para aquel día. Mi hermano bromeaba sobre su último año en el instituto, a pesar de hace un par de noches me había confesado que le aterraba cagarla y no poder entrar en la universidad a estudiar educación primaria, su gran deseo. Yo le dije que lo conseguiría. Siempre consigue todo lo que se propone.

Cuando terminamos, mi hermano y yo dejamos a mi madre recoger mientras nos preparábamos.

Cinco minutos después, ya estaba de vuelta en la planta baja.

–Qué rapidez… ¿Está tu hermano listo?

–Creo que no. De todas formas, he quedado con Betty para ir andando con ella y que así pueda conocer el camino.

Mi madre hizo un ruido como de aceptación, o eso quería pensar. Le iba a preguntar si pasaba algo justo cuando mi hermano comenzó a bajar las escaleras a la carrera.

–Cuidado hijo, ¿a dónde vas con tantas prisas?

–Pues, ¿dónde va a ser? –Recuperó el aliento y me miró de forma astuta.

–Sabes que voy a ir andando con Betty, ¿verdad?

–Claro, yo también –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Mi madre nos miró con curiosidad.

–¿Conoces tú también a esa niña?

–Oh no –dijo, tranquilo–, voy a conocerla hoy.

–Pero ¿qué dices? –contesté, casi gritando.

–¿Algún problema?

–Pues claro que hay algún problema. No sé, igual no le parece bien que una persona totalmente desconocida para ella aparezca así de repente conmigo.

–Eso te molestaría a ti, que eres más rara que un perro color verde lima.

–Y tú lo que pasa es que eres medio bobo.

–Niños por favor… –Mi madre, probablemente harta de oír nuestras gilipolleces, decidió intervenir–. Discutidlo en el camino. Si al final vais a ir andando no tenéis tiempo para esto.

–Nuestra madre tan sabia como siempre. –Mi hermano se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla derecha. Yo hice lo propio en la izquierda y nos despedimos.

Desde que se había sacado el carnet mi hermano solía ir al instituto en coche, y yo de copiloto. Por eso le había avisado el día anterior de que iría andando con Betty. Por supuesto él tenía que meter su gran narizota en el asunto.

–¿En qué pensabas? –ataqué, cuando ya estábamos en la calle camino a la casa de mi amiga. Yo disfrutaba de mi pieza de fruta y él hacia lo propio con la suya.

–En que espero que hayan arreglado lo de los correos electrónicos este verano, porque como tenga que estar otro curso más recibiendo tus mierdas voy a estallar.

–No, estúpido. Me refiero a por qué vas a venir andando conmigo y con Betty al instituto.

–Ah eso… –Se quedó pensativo durante lo que me pareció demasiado tiempo, así que le arreé un codazo–. ¡Oye! Que agresiva estás… Creo que estás pasando últimamente demasiado tiempo con Bruma.

–¡Deja de desviar el tema!

–Vale, vale –dijo, entre risas–. Pero no hay un motivo, no realmente. Sólo quería devolvértela después del susto de esta mañana y realmente me apetece conocer a la chavala, llevas hablando de ella desde que os conocisteis.

–¡Eso no es verdad! –vociferé.

–¿Cómo qué no? Betty esto… Betty lo otro… Porque Betty aquello…

–Estás exagerando las cosas.

–Puede ser… O puede que no –me miró de forma burlona.

–Bueno, cállate ya porque está ahí esperándonos.

Habíamos cruzado hacia su calle y por fin podía ver su casa y a una diminuta Betty en la distancia. Llevaba un vestido con estampado floral que le llegaba escasamente hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas deportivas similares a las mías. Su cabello rojizo al viento.

La saludé con la mano en cuanto vi que también ella me había visto. _Nos_ había visto. Esperaba que no le molestase que mi hermano se hubiera autoinvitado, pero cuando llegué parecía encantada.

–Hola –dijo de forma alegre.

–Hola Betty, esté es mi hermano. Ha insistido en venir con nosotras.

–Claro, no pasa nada.

– _My lady._ –Al tonto de él no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer una reverencia frente a ella. Me estaba muriendo de vergüenza–. Jason James a su servicio.

–Oh vaya, encantada de conocerte Jason Jam… Espera, ¿es en serio? –Ella rio, por algún motivo–. ¿Jason James? ¿Es una broma?

Tanto mi hermano y yo nos quedamos mirándola sin entender su reacción.

–¿No son vuestros segundos nombres iguales? –nos aclaró, al fin.

–Oh sí, no me hagas empezar con eso –respondió mi hermano más tranquilo, agarrando a la chica del brazo como un verdadero caballero y comenzando a andar en dirección al instituto–. James era el nombre de nuestro abuelo. Murió en la guerra y nuestra madre es demasiado sentimental para nuestro bien.

–También son iguales las primeras dos letras de nuestros nombres –dije, colándome al lado de mi hermano, luchando por mantener su ritmo.

Sin embargo, mis esfuerzos por acercarme y hacerme visible ante ellos pasaron desapercibidos.

–Tragedias familiares, seguro que sabes de lo que hablo –continuó mi hermano.

Ella le miró, sin comprender.

–Bueno dejemos de hablar de mí, cuéntamelo todo sobre _Lady_ _Betty_.

–Oh, ¿todo sobre mí? –La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa–. Bueno, no hay mucho que contar en realidad.

–Es cierto… Además, Lyn ya se te ha adelantado. La pobre no para de hablar de ti, es como si ya te conociera.

De repente me puse roja como un tomate. Quería matarle ahí mismo. Por suerte, Betty se tomó en comentario a broma.

–Ya será para menos. –Hizo que nuestras miradas se encontrasen entre mi hermano. Su dulzura hubiera hecho que mi corazón se derritiese si no fuera porque la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento era superior a cualquier cosa.

–No me creas si no quieres, pero no sé mentir.

–Lo que no sabes es hacer nada bueno –dije en tono burlón, a pesar de que era cierto.

–Aunque no te conozco, creo que tu hermana tiene razón.

Él respondió parándose en seco.

–Me ofendes, pequeña Betty. Por suerte el instituto ya está a la vista y no te juegas el que os deje aquí abandonas a vuestra suerte.

–Lo dices como si yo no estuviera aquí.

Únicamente obtuve un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

–¿Esto es el instituto? –Betty señalaba a una serie de edificios ubicados detrás de una gran verja de hierro situada a varios metros de donde nos encontrábamos–. Es enorme.

–Eso es porque no es el instituto, al menos no únicamente. ¿Ves ese edificio justo en el centro? –dijo mi hermano, señalando el área de administración–. Ahí está secretaría, dirección, jefatura de estudios y los despachos de un montón de gente que esperemos no tengas que visitar. El edificio al que tenéis que ir es justo el que está a su derecha.

–Entiendo. Creo que puedo verlo desde aquí, pero ¿tú no vienes con nosotras?

–Oh no, pequeña Betty. Pero no te preocupes, estaré justo al lado –dijo señalando el edificio contiguo–. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, acabo de ver a los chicos. Me las piro –. Dio un paso firme, pero rápidamente regreso a nosotras. Situándose frente a Betty, hizo una amplia reverencia–. _My lady_ … Un placer conoceros.

Comenzó a andar en dirección al instituto

–¡Adiós hermanita! –exclamó desde la distancia.

En silencio, vimos cómo se aproximaba a uno de los grandes grupos que ya se estaban formando al alrededor del lugar.

–Así que… esto es vuestro modesto y aburrido instituto. –Dijo modesto y aburrido entre comillas.

–Es menos de lo que parece en realidad. Menos de lo que a mi hermano le gusta adornar.

–Sí, tu hermano... –Rio–. Es una verdadera pieza, ¿verdad?

–¿Tanto se nota? Espero que no te haya molestado que se haya apuntado sin avisar.

–No te preocupes, ha sido una compañía agradable. ¿Siempre es así de… no sé, ocurrente?

–Supongo que es una forma de verlo. Yo prefiero calificarlo como payaso.

Nos reímos al unísono, justo cuando escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre en la distancia. Me di la vuelta y vi a un trío de chicas venir a mi encuentro.

–¡Lyn! Dios mío, hacía tantísimo que no te veía.

Aline prácticamente se tiró encima de mí, abrazándome hasta la asfixia. Me plantó dos besos mientras me estrujaba la cara entre sus manos.

–Por favor Ali, necesito respirar.

–Pero si te encanta, que yo lo sé –respondió la susodicha, guiñándome un ojo. No obstante, me liberó de su agarre.

–Claro que sí. ¿Qué tal en Portugal este verano?

–¡Tantas cosas te tiene que contar! –respondió Camila en su lugar.

–Y creo que ella también a nosotras –dijo rápidamente Samantha, mirando a Betty. En ese momento me percaté de que mi nueva amiga, que seguía a mi lado después de todo, se encontraba ligeramente incómoda.

–Sí, lo siento. Betty, estás son mis amigas. Aline, Camila y Samantha.

–Encantada chicas –respondió ella. Todas ellas le dedicaron una amplia sonrisa. Conocía esa sonrisa. La pobre Betty se sometería a un tercer grado más pronto que tarde.

–¿Entramos? –preguntó Camila.

Todas nosotras asentimos. Pude notar como Betty se tensaba a mi lado. Había estado todo el camino completamente relajada, quizás gracias a las tonterías de mi hermano, pero ahora parecía intranquila.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunté aminorando nuestra marcha, dejando que mis amigas se adelantasen.

–Sí, es sólo que cuando pensaba en la mañana de mi primer día en el instituto me imaginaba entrando sola por la puerta, respirando profundamente, saludando a las personas que me mirasen amablemente, intentando no molestar a nadie que se cruzase con malas intenciones por mi camino. Es mi primer día en un instituto en el que voy a pasar los próximos cuatro años, en una ciudad en la que estaré al menos los próximos cuatro años, y pensaba que tendría que luchar por tener a alguien cerca. Alguien que me dijese “Hola, ¿acaso no nos hemos visto en alguna parte?” Y entonces yo me reiría y supongo que algo bueno pasaría–. Hizo una pausa, me tenía completamente cautivada. Pero ella sólo parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sin mediar palabra se acercó a mí más aún de lo que ya estaba y apoyo su mano en mi hombro, provocando una calidad extraordinaria–. Jailyn, tú me has dado todo eso, más de lo que esperaba, y no sabes lo muchísimo que te lo agradezco.

–¿A qué te refieres? –dije, sin comprender.

–Me refiero a que me aterraba tener que pasar por todos esos momentos, tener que esperar a que alguien quisiera tenerme en su vida y apareces tú, el primer día, y haces que todo sea más fácil. Que todo sea más alegre.

–Betty… no sé qué decir.

Ella sonrió ante mi torpeza social. Pero realmente no sabía qué decirle. Supongo que fue pura suerte que nos encontrásemos, pero tampoco entendía por qué pensaba que algo malo hubiera sucedido en caso de no haberme conocido. Era una chica excepcional, lo sabías sólo con mirarla. Podría no haber cruzado conmigo las puertas del instituto, pero con total seguridad habría salido por ellas acompañada de alguien. Podría decirle todo eso, pero en su lugar dije.

–Sólo sé que ha sido un placer conocerte Betty, también para mí.

–Gracias… Espero que tus amigas también piensen lo mismo. No quisiera causarte problemas.

–No te preocupes. –Reí, aliviando la tensión que entre nosotras había surgido–. Les vas a encantar. Aunque te aviso… es posible que te sometan a un municiono interrogatorio.

Ella se sonrojó de forma adorable y yo no pude evitar sonreír al verla. Volvimos a retomar el camino, intentando alcanzar a nuestras amigas. No fue difícil. Se habían parado a mitad de camino a hablar con alguien. Cuando por fin nos situamos a su altura, nos pudimos unir al grupo y pude ver quién era.

–Total, que va la tía y me dice que no quiere saber nada de mí, que ahora ya es completamente feliz con el tonto del culo este. No sabéis lo mucho que me molestó. ¡Años! ¡Años estando a su lado para que ahora me deje de lado! Dios mío cómo odio cuándo una amiga, y más después de tantísimos momentos que hemos vivido juntas, va y por el primer tío que ve se olvida de… Oh, disculpa, ¿te conozco? –se interrumpió, mirando a Betty.

–No, lo siento –respondió ella, visiblemente avergonzada–. Soy Betty, nueva en la ciudad.

–Genial Betty, encantada. Por fin algo nuevo de lo que podamos disfrutar. Yo me llamo Inez y algo me dice que eres la nueva candidata para ocupar el puesto de mi mejor amiga.


	4. Capítulo 3 – Romeo y Julieta quedan destronados

Estábamos sentadas en una de las mesas de picnic situadas en la entrada del campus. Betty a mi lado. Camila, Aline y Samantha en el banco frente al nuestro.

−Entonces ¿sois amigas de toda la vida? −Betty rompió el silencio, probablemente porque se sentía incómoda teniendo a todas ellas mirándola.

Habíamos pasado la mañana en clase y por fin era el tiempo de descanso.

−No realmente −contestó Camila, después de que mis tres amigas se miraran entre sí debatiendo en silencio quién contestaría−. Sam y yo nos mudamos en… ¿cuarto de primaria?

Ella asintió dándole la razón.

−Así que no te preocupes, no eres la primera nueva de este grupo.

−Pero vosotras al menos os teníais la una a la otra −comentó Aline.

−Yo tengo a Lyn −respondió Betty sin dudar. Su respuesta me dejo con una sensación de ternura en el pecho.

−Y tampoco es que mi queridísima hermana y yo nos lleváramos demasiado bien en aquella época −intervino Samantha.

−¿Sois hermanas? −Su mirada viajaba entre las hermanas, probablemente intentando buscar alguna similitud entre ellas.

−Lo somos, sí −respondió Aline−. Pero de acogida. De hecho, nos conocimos cuando ambas nos trasladamos aquí a vivir.

−Vaya… ¿no os conocíais de antes?

−Estábamos en orfanatos distintos −respondió Sam.

−Tuvo que ser duro, siento haber sacado el tema −Betty suavizó su tono.

−No lo sientas −dijo Samantha con firmeza−. Han pasado… Bueno, muchísimos años. Y después de tener que convivir con esta, hasta eché de menos el orfanato.

Camile actuó como ofendida y comenzó a amenazarla con alguna cosa que ninguna de las presentes −exceptuando, supusimos, su hermana− supimos muy bien de qué se trataba. 

−Callad −les interrumpió Aline−, que nos estamos desviando de nuestra verdadera misión aquí.

Las tres se miraron durante unos segundos antes de dirigir sus tres pares de ojos hacia Betty.

−Ahí vienen −mascullé. Betty, a mi lado, las miraba entre temida y divertida.

−Bueno querida… ¿qué nos puedes contar de ti? −Se animó Camila a decir.

Mi nueva amiga se dispuso a contestar cuando, de repente, una sirena sonó y los alumnos, que hasta este momento había estado en la entrada del instituto disfrutando de un plácido descanso, se levantaron de forma acelerada, con rostros agitados. Voces comenzaron a escucharse y la gente comenzó a moverse de forma apresurada.

Betty se mostraba confusa, sin entender lo que ocurría. Veía como mis amigas y yo nos levantábamos de la mesa, pero ella permanecía en su sitio.

–¿Qué ocurre? –demandó con urgencia.

–No te angusties –dije, preocupada porque pensase que estábamos viviendo un ataque nuclear, un incendio o cualquier catástrofe del estilo–. Síguenos.

–¿Estás segura de que todo está bien? –Miraba a su alrededor, confundida, y tenía motivos para hacerlo. Nuestros compañeros de clase corrían de un lado a otro mientras la alarma seguía sonando.

–¿Confías en mí? –pregunté al tiempo que tendía su mano hacia ella. La miró durante unos segundos antes de dejarme sostener la suya.

Le ayudé a salir del banco. Nuestras compañeras ya se habían ido como almas que lleva el diablo y nosotras seguimos sus pasos uniéndonos a la masa de gente que se encaminaba a la parte trasera del instituto, más allá de los edificios en los que habíamos estado previamente.

Hasta este momento, como todos los años, habíamos visitado nuestras clases y habíamos conocido al profesorado, la mayoría rostros conocidos. Pero ahora llegaba la mejor parte. Ese era el motivo por el que todos corríamos en la misma dirección. Betty, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No obstante, lo supo en cuanto lo vio. Cruzando las clases, dónde se encontraba un gran patio, se situaban más de una decena de puestos. Se colocaban bordeando el comedor y de espaldas al resto de edificios.

Estaban decorados con llamativos carteles y atractivas pancartas. En todos había un mostrador con diversos artículos para aquellas personas que quisieran acercarse a ellas. Una o dos personas tras la mesa atendían a los grupos de adolescentes que se agrupaban frente a ellas.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –Una atónita Betty miraba a su alrededor, sin comprender lo qué ocurría. La alarma, que cada segundo que pasaba sonaba con menor intensidad, parecía que ya no la perturbaba. Estaba en esos momentos absorta en todo aquello que le rodeaban.

–Es algo que llevamos esperando muchos años.

Sin soltarle de la mano nos conduje entre los puestos, observando por primera vez lo que ofrecían.

–Todos los años el instituto organiza cursos y talleres en los que pueden participar los estudiantes de los últimos dos años de secundaria.

–Vaya –contestó ella, fascinada–. Esto es sensacional. ¿Podemos elegir cualquiera?

–Claro, de hecho tienes la obligación de participar en al menos uno de ellos.

–Y, ¿de qué se tratan?

–¿Por qué no lo descubres tú misma? –le contesté, divertida.

Ella me sonrió con perspicacia y me arrastró entre todos los puestos. Yo estaba entusiasmada, pero ella lo parecía aún más.

Pasamos por diferentes mesas de temáticas muy diversas. Clubs de teatro, de debate, de lectura, incluso de magia.

–¿Qué te parece este? –Betty se situó frente a un puesto de costura y artesanía.

–¿Trabajos manuales?

–¿Acaso no te gusta ensuciarte las manos? –me preguntó, con una mirada indiscreta.

Me reí ante su comentario.

–En realidad, tiene que ver más bien con mi incapacidad hacer algo decente con ellas. Soy un desastre, de hecho.

–Bueno, otro club será entonces. Seguro que hay un montón de sitios donde tus habilidades indecentes pueden tener cabida.

–Espera. –Su respuesta me había dejado pegada al suelo, pero ella ya había empezado a andar de nuevo. Por suerte, le alcancé a tiempo–Apúntate si quieres, puedo encontrar otra cosa.

–No te preocupes. Ya hago costura en casa con mi madre, y yo sí tengo problemas en ensuciarme las manos.

Sin darme tiempo a responder, tiró de mí de nuevo hacia la muchedumbre.

–¿Coses con tu madre? –pregunté cuando por fin recuperé el aliento.

–Suena ridículo, ¿verdad?

–No, claro que no. –Me apresuré a contestar, con miedo a que malinterpretara mi comentario–. Sólo me parece llamativo.

–Supongo que sí lo es. Pero mi madre es mi mejor amiga y ese es su hobbie, así que aprendí para poder así pasar tiempo con ella.

–Vaya… eso es muy bonito por tu parte.

–Gracias, pero además de bonito es un chollo. –Le miré sin comprender–. Poder crear tu propia ropa y eso.

–¿En serio podéis hacer eso?

–Claro, yo soy bastante más torpe que mi madre, pero ella hace prendas tan bonitas como estas –dijo, girando sobre si misma para que pudiera ver su vestido volar sobre sus piernas.

–Vaya, felicítale de mi parte –respondí, aclarando mi garganta–. Te queda realmente bien.

–Gracias –me dijo, levemente sonrojada –. Pero yo no soy tan buena. De hecho, la primera y única prenda decente que he conseguido hacer es el cardigán que te presté la última vez.

–¡El cardigán! –grite, haciendo que varias personas a mi alrededor se girasen para verme–. ¡Tú cárdigan Betty! Me lo he dejado en casa… Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

–Calla –me interrumpió en cuanto vio que iba a pronunciar mi cuarto “lo siento” –. No pasa nada, de verdad.

–Oh vamos, sí que pasa. –Estaba furiosa conmigo misma por ser tan estúpida–. En cuanto salgamos de clase te vienes a mi casa, te invito a comer y aprovechas para llevártela.

–Lyn, no es necesario… –Le miré con implacable determinación. No pensaba ceder en esto–. Vale, vale. Lo haremos. Pero ¿vamos a tener que volver a caminar con tu hermano?

–No si está en mi mano.

Ella rio justo antes de soltar una gran exclamación.

–Ese es nuestro sitio. –Betty señalaba un puesto a pocos metros–. Vamos, antes de que se acaben las plazas.

Me cogió de la mano con fuerza, arrastrándome hasta él. En la distancia, no podía ver de qué se trataba aquello que entusiasmaba tanto a Betty. Pero cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente, pude hacerlo.

–¿Un club de cine?

–¡Un club de cine! –contestó ella emocionada–. Espera, ¿no te gusta?

–No, al contrario… Me encanta.

–Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

–Simplemente me ha sorprendido que hayas podido saber lo bien que podría encajar esto con nosotras… Bueno, conmigo más bien. Supongo que tú eres claramente consciente de que lo que te gusta.

–Ah, eso… Bueno, es sólo que eres fácil de prever.

–¿Estás insinuando que soy una chica fácil? –pregunté, esperando que mi falsa ofensa no fuera demasiado obvia.

–No… para nada. –contestó de forma irónica, provocando la aparición de una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

–Vamos, antes de que alguien se quede con nuestras plazas.

La inscripción fue sencilla. Adrián, el chico que nos atendió, nos explicó brevemente cuales eran las actividades del club. Para ser sincera, no nos enteramos de mucho.

Betty y yo estuvimos todo el tiempo intentando no reírnos de otro chico que, al igual que nosotras, se había acercado al puesto. Pero, al contrario que nosotras, no vino para pedir información sobre el club. Más bien su interés estaba completamente enfocado en intentar ligar con la compañera de Adrián, una chica morena de gran atractivo que, sin embargo, no mostraba ningún interés en él. Betty y yo no podíamos dejar de sentir lástima por ella y un poco de vergüenza por él. Por suerte, la chica consiguió despachar rápidamente al chaval que le prometió “volver a pasar por allí, nena” antes de que la charla de Adrián se volviera importante.

–Rellenáis los formularios, indicando vuestros datos personales aquí y aquí y los entregáis en secretaria mañana. Allí os informarán sobre cuándo y dónde nos reuniremos. ¿Alguna duda?

Betty y yo nos miramos, con una leve sonrisa cómplice.

–No gracias, muchas gracias –contestó ella.

Cogí los formularios y nos despedimos, riéndonos con libertad al fin.

–No me puedo creer lo patéticos que pueden llegar a ser los tíos a veces.

–Qué me vas a contar. En la ciudad estuve saliendo unos meses con un chaval. Era muy agradable conmigo, ¿sabes? Pero cuando la relación comenzó a volverse más seria… bueno, digamos que aprendí por las malas que en la vida iba a hacer cosas mejores que salir con el chico del equipo de fútbol, ¿sabes?

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

–Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

–Para nada, no es nada de eso.

–¿Qué ocurre entonces?

No sabía muy bien qué contestarla. A decir verdad, su comentario simplemente me había pillado por sorpresa. Gracias a mi, a veces, buena suerte, no tuve que responder a su pregunta.

–Míralas, ¿qué tal chicas? –Inez, que paseaba en dirección contraria a la nuestra, apareció frente a nosotras acompañada de su amiga Jennifer **.**

–Hola Inez –contestó Betty, recuperando su sonrisa de nuevo.

–Jennifer, está es Betty.

–Así que eres la nueva –comentó ella, mirándola de arriba abajo. Sus ojos estudiaban a Betty de forma poco amistosa. Lo último que quería es que mi amiga se sintiera incómoda, algo que podía ocurrir si Jennifer continuaba juzgándola con su mirada.

–Bueno chicas –pregunté rápidamente, intentando desviar su atención de Betty–, ¿habéis encontrado ya club al que apuntaros?

–Por supuesto –contestó ella–. Mi plaza en el equipo de organización de eventos estaba ya prácticamente apalabrada.

–¿Vosotras? –Quiso saber Inez.

–Acabamos de hacerlo –dije, mostrando los formularios en el aire como prueba.

–En el club de cine –continuó Betty.

La respuesta de Jennifer fue de desagrado, lo cual no me sorprendió en absoluto. Inez era una chica bastante irritante, pero su mejor amiga era incluso peor.

–Yo sigo buscando. A decir verdad, todo este asunto de los clubs me parece bastante absurdo –Inez miraba a su alrededor asqueada.

–Lo conseguirás. –Intentó animarle Jennifer–. Si no, siempre puedes venirte conmigo.

Su compañera le miró, claramente desagradada con la idea.

Una sirena sonó a nuestro alrededor. A continuación, una voz a través de los altavoces nos recordó que en quince minutos debíamos presentarnos en nuestras aulas. Eso significaba que Inez, al igual que todo aquel que aún no hubiera decidido en qué club participar, le quedaban sólo unos minutos para hacerlo.

–Mucha suerte –le dije a Inez, huyendo con Betty de mi mano de aquella conversación indeseada. Ella rio ante mi precipitada huida.

Nos encaminamos a nuestro edificio, al igual que muchos de nuestros compañeros.

–Ha sido… interesante –manifestó, con cierto tono de asombro.

–¿Te esperabas algo peor?

–La verdad es que sí.

Estuvo pensativa durante el corto viaje hacia nuestra aula. Yo caminé mirando mis pies, inmersa en mis propios pensamientos.

Club de cine con Betty. La verdad es que llevaba años esperando este momento. El de apuntarme a un club, formar parte de un grupo de personas con intereses similares a los míos, pero, curiosamente, nunca había pensado en cuál querría participar. El club de cine sonaba como algo muy guay para mí. Y participar en el con mi nueva amiga sonaba aún mejor.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Betty cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestra clase.

–Claro –dije, volviendo de nuevo a ella–. Sí, disculpa. Sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas.

–¿Entramos?

Asentí y seguí sus pasos hasta el interior del aula. Nos encaminamos a los asientos contiguos que habíamos ocupado previamente. Aline, Camila y Samantha ya estaban allí.

–¡Lyn! –exclamó Cam en cuanto nos vio.

–Pero si seguís con vida –comentó Aline.

–No os sorprenderíais de vernos si no hubierais salido corriendo en cuanto sonó la sirena.

Las tres se miraron entre sí con semblante avergonzado. Betty y yo nos reímos ante su reacción.

–Vamos chicas, no pasa nada.

–Además, es mi culpa. Me quedé congelada en cuanto escuché la alarma. Si no llega a ser por Lyn me hubiera quedado allí petrificada… O peor, aplastada por docenas de adolescentes.

–Oh, qué bonita historia –expuso Samantha, con su mano en el corazón–. Una damisela en apuros salvada por nuestra valiente princesa azul que no dudó en salir en su rescate.

–Romeo y Julieta quedan destronados –continuó Aline.

–Por supuesto, ellos solo murieron el uno por el otro.

–No es nuestra culpa no ser tan idiotas como lo fueron ellos –me contradijo Betty y, honestamente, no pude llevarle la contraria.

–Pero, por favor, decidme que el club de teatro no se ha perdido la oportunidad de teneros en su equipo –les pregunté a mis amigas.

De repente, las tres levantaron sus formularios al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, de una forma demasiado teatral que tuvo como resultado que varias personas de nuestro alrededor las mirasen con descaro.

–¿Y vosotras? –quiso saber Camila.

–¡Club de cine! –exclamamos al unísono.

Todas reímos, bajando la voz una vez que vimos como las mesas a nuestro alrededor se iban ocupando. Quedaban unos minutos para que la última hora de clase empezase, nos dieran los últimos materiales y nos recordasen la importancia de trabajar duro durante todo el año y no dejar las cosas para el último momento.

El silencio comenzaba a instaurarse en el aula. Betty, que se sentaba a mi izquierda, se acercó sigilosa hasta mi oreja.

–Seremos libres en una hora… –Susurró, haciéndome sentir su respiración en mi cuello–. ¿O quieres que huyamos antes de tiempo?

Le miré sorprendida, y ella ocultó su risa.

–Era broma… Pero dime al menos que puedo escribirte notitas si me aburro.

–Por supuesto –sonreí con ternura. Delante de nosotras, Aline se dio la vuelta para mirarnos y formar un corazón con sus manos.

Yo me sonrojé hasta alcanzar la tonalidad de un tomate. Betty, sin notarlo, se acercó más a mí intentando que nuestras cabezas encajasen en el corazón formado por Aline. Lo conseguimos justo cuando el profesor entraba en el aula, lo que me dio una excusa para separarme un poco de ella.

Me centré en sacar de mi mochila la agenda y un par de bolis. Una hora y seríamos libres. Betty y yo de camino a casa.


	5. Capítulo 4 – Carrera hacia la muerte

El sol, que hasta hacía un par de horas había estado en lo alto del cielo, se aproximaba poco a poco al atardecer. Mientras tanto, Betty y yo caminábamos por las calles, ruidosas a aquellas horas y atestadas de gente. Sin embargo, entre Betty y yo había silencio. No era un silencio incomodo o sepulcral, pero ahí estaba. Estancado entre las dos.

La mire de reojo. Llevaba su vista clavada en el frente, con su frente ligeramente arrugada, lo que había aprendido ya que era sinónimo de que algo la mantenía preocupada. O pensativa. O cualquier otra cosa en realidad. Tan solo había compartido horas con aquella extraña, ¿qué me hacía pensar que podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento?

–Si me miras así durante mucho más rato, me vas a desgastar –dijo, con una sonrisa asomando entre sus labios.

Me sonrojé al instante, no sabiendo muy bien qué responder.

–Es broma… –aclaró en cuanto vio el pánico extenderse por mi rostro–. Eres increíblemente insegura, ¿lo sabias?

–Bueno… Sí, supongo que sí. –Mi pánico momentáneo había desaparecido para dar lugar a una sensación de curiosidad–. Pero yo llevo toda mi vida conviviendo conmigo, tampoco es ningún logro por mi parte. Lo que me parece increíble es que tú sepas tanto de mí sin conocerme si quiera.

Betty se quedó pensando durante unos segundos.

–No considero que no te conozca si quiera –dijo, entrecomillando en el aire aquello que yo acababa de decir–. Quizás es que se me da bien comprender a la gente, al menos a aquellas personas por las que merece la pena hacer un esfuerzo para conocerlas. O quizás simplemente sé reconocer quienes son parecidos a mí.

–¿Tú? ¿Insegura? –No quería pensar demasiado en el hecho de ser, según ella, una persona que merecía la pena conocer, así que continué la charla por el camino que me parecía más seguro.

–Puede que no lo parezca, pero hay muchas cosas a las que temo –respondió a penas en un susurro.

Durante nuestra conversación, Betty y yo nos había aproximado hasta su casa. Antes de salir del instituto habíamos quedado en que pasaríamos primero por allí para avisar a su madre de que iba a comer con mi familia y que volvería más tarde. En aquel momento, nos encontrábamos frente al porche.

Mientras decía la última frase, Betty se había aproximado lentamente hacia mí, dejando un pequeño espacio entre nosotras. Yo, por mi parte, notaba la garganta seca, la respiración irregular y un corazón que palpitaba demasiado rápido… Aquello no podía ser sano.

–Igual, no sé, quizás deberías entrar. –Formulé mi consejo casi como una pregunta y me maldije por ser tan susceptible a la cercanía, la mirada, el contacto, el…

“¡BASTA YA!” Me dije. No sé qué reflejaría mi rostro, pero Betty simplemente se rio y con un simple “Claro” se alejó de mí. Entró en su casa, ya no podía verla, así que decidí aprovechar ese momento para sosegarme.

Anduve de aquí para allá haciendo respiraciones profundas, pensando en gatitos y contando las baldosas que pisaba a cada paso. Cinco minutos después, Betty reapareció y llegó hasta mí dando saltitos.

–¿Lista?

–Vamos a mi casa, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

Ella se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, situándose frente a mí y manteniendo atrapada mi mirada.

–Vas a caerte.

–No lo creo.

–Yo creo que sí.

–Es bastante improbable.

–¿Has visto la basura de asfaltado que tiene este pueblo?

–Sí, ¿has visto tú a quien tengo a un metro de distancia? No me voy a caer si estás conmigo.

–¿Y qué te lleva a pensar que tengo superpoderes?

–No creo que sujetar a alguien antes de que se caiga al suelo cuente como superpoder, pero si quieres podemos hacer la vista gorda sólo por esta vez…

–¿Crees que sería capaz de alcanzarte antes de caerte?

–Bueno, después de todo eres mi valiente princesa azul, ¿no?

Me quedé congelada, los pies pegados al suelo y la boca entreabierta. No estaba muy segura de qué acababa de pasar. Betty, por otro lado, se mostraba satisfecha mientras reía a carcajada limpia. Sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta y mirando al frente empezó a correr.

–Pero, ¿a dónde vas? Ni si quiera sabes dónde está mi casa.

Ella se giró en respuesta a mis gritos, claramente divertida con la situación.

–Atrápame y así seguro que no me pierdo. –Dicho esto, continuó con su carrera obligando a que me esforzase para ponerme a su altura.

Menos de un minuto después, lo conseguí.

–Te tengo –dije triunfante, en cuanto pude abrazarla por la espalda, inmovilizándola. Por poco caímos al suelo, pero mantuve el equilibrio.

–Tenía razón.

–Te acabo de ganar, no sé si te has dado cuenta.

–No decía sobre eso –contestó, riéndose en mis brazos–. Me refería al hecho de que hayas evitado que nos hayamos caído al suelo. Muy heroico por tu parte, he de decir.

–No me tomes el pelo… –dije, soltándola una vez me aseguré de que no estaba en peligro de caer.

–No lo hago.

Su mirada se volvió intensa y su seriedad me atrapó por sorpresa. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para meter la pata porque, en ese mismo instante, un coche pasó a toda velocidad por nuestro lado.

Betty lo vio primero, puesto que yo me encontraba de espaldas a la carretera. Con un rápido movimiento, me agarró del brazo y tiró de nosotras hasta llegar a la acera, salvándonos de morir a centímetros de distancia.

Me quedé atrapada contemplando cómo la estela del vehículo se alejaba de nosotras, impactada por lo que acaba de suceder.

–¿Estás bien? –Betty se situó frente a mí y perdí el coche de vista. Sus finos dedos me agarraban el rostro y me obligaban a fijar su mirada en ella. –Jailyn, ¿estás bien?

Me centré en Betty, en sus ojos color verde, en las pecas que rodeaban su nariz y en cómo algunos mechones de su cabello cobrizo habían llegado hasta su cara, probablemente por la velocidad de sus movimientos. Movimientos que me habían salvado la vida.

–Betty –murmuré, aún conmocionada por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

–Sabes quién soy… eso es buena señal.

–Eres la persona que me acaba de salvar la vida.

–¡No exageres! –exclamó ella, aún sin soltarme la cara. Ahora que se había asegurado de que me estaba recuperando emocionalmente, movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro buscando alguna señal de contusión o herida–. El coche venia hacia nosotras y yo nos he movido hasta la acera.

–Betty, si no lo hubieras hecho seriamos papilla de neumático ahora mismo.

–Continúas exagerando, no creo que el conductor hubiera pasado sobre nosotras. Probablemente habría parado.

–Probablemente, tú lo has dicho. No lo sabes a ciencia cierta y, por lo que a mí respecta, nos acabas de salvar la vida.

Aunque Betty había dejado ya de inspeccionar las inexistentes repercusiones del inexistente accidente, las yemas de sus dedos aún descansaban en mi piel.

–Supongo que no soy siempre una damisela en apuros.

–Supongo que también puedes ser la valiente princesa azul en brillante armadura.

–Supongo.

–Quizás “supongo” puede ser nuestro “siempre”.

–¿En serio acabas de citarme a John Green?

Aún a centímetros de distancia, Betty y yo comenzamos a reír. Era una risa que lo expresaba todo. Nuestra inesperada amistad, nuestra inexplicable conexión y el evitado accidente que aún nos mantenía inquietas.

Ella se apartó finalmente de mí, sólo para situarse a mi lado y agarrarme del brazo.

–¿Caminamos?

–Caminamos.

Durante el resto del camino, Betty y yo hablamos de cosas triviales. Su brazo rodeando el mío, como dos señoras mayores de camino al huerto a recoger verdes tomates.

No muchos minutos después, llegamos al porche de mi casa. Betty me soltó entonces, situándose detrás de mi cuando abrí la puerta.

En el interior olía a delicioso arroz, la receta de la abuela. Le había mandado un mensaje a mi madre desde el instituto diciéndole que vendría una amiga a comer aquella tarde. Ella sólo había preguntado quién era, pero yo había obviado su respuesta. Sólo al entrar por fin en la casa, una sensación de vértigo se instaló en mi estómago.

–Cariño, ¿eres tú?

–Sí, soy yo –le grité en respuesta–. También ha venido mi amiga.

–Dile que pase, estoy en la cocina con tu hermano.

Con Betty a mis espaldas, nos adentramos en la casa. Como había prometido, mi madre estaba acompañada de Jason, quien preparaba la mesa para cuatro comensales.

–Mamá, esta es Betty.

–¿Betty? ¿Quién es Betty? –preguntó, sin levantar la vista de la olla humante.

–Betty, la chica de la que te he hablado esta mañana, la del cumpleaños.

Dicho esto, mi madre levantó la mirada. Sus ojos viajaron de mi hasta Betty y allí se posaron.

–Betty… Betty Jones, ¿verdad?

–Sí, esa soy yo –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa. Sinceramente, esperaba que mi madre le respondiese imitado la suya. No podía estar más equivocada.

–Veo que has heredado los ojos verdes de tu padre. Espero que no hayas heredado también la indecencia de tu familia, querida.


	6. Capítulo 5 – Sé lo que hicisteis el último verano

Comía con mi vista clavada en el plato de arroz, con mi madre al lado y observando de vez en cuando a Betty, situada en la mesa frente a mí.

Ella, al igual que el resto, almorzaba en completo silencio. Ni siquiera mi hermano, sentado junto a ella, había mediado palabra. Desde que mi madre se había dirigido con tanto desprecio a Betty, a penas nadie había hablado.

−¡Mamá! −Le había gritado en aquel momento, perturbada por su comentario −¿Qué estás diciendo?

−Tú no lo entiendes… −Ella había empezado a murmurar, mientras volvía a centrarse en la cocina.

−Señora Wilson, no quisiera…

−Será mejor que te sientes, todos vosotros. Ahora mismo serviré la comida. −Esta había sido la respuesta de mi madre al último intento de mi amiga por aclarar la situación. Desde entonces, esta última se sentaba encorvada sobre su silla con la mirada baja y su rostro abatido.

Yo, por mi parte, me sentía terriblemente mal. Era mi culpa que Betty y mi madre estuvieran en aquel momento igual de disgustadas. Estaba segura de que, en el fondo, sabía que había algo que a mi madre le molestaba sobre Betty. Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que así era.

Sin embargo, ¿qué podía ser tan grave como para que se comportase así con ella? Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera se conocían. Mi madre, a quien siempre había admirado por su honradez y compasión, me había sorprendido con aquella actitud.

−Isabelle, tengo que disculparme −habló de repente, rompiendo el silencio. Tanto mi hermano como yo dejamos nuestros cubiertos sobre los platos, encontrando rápidamente nuestra mirada. Podía saber que él, al igual que yo, se encontraba desconcertado con lo ocurrido hacia sólo unos minutos. Su sentido moral, más inflexible que el de cualquiera que hubiera conocido, le tendría debatiendo en su interior−. Mi comentario de antes estuvo completamente fuera de lugar.

−Señora Wilson, −respondió ella, en tono leve. Su rostro era aún de dolor, pero sus ojos, que anteriormente habían estado vidriosos, ahora se encontraban llenos de afecto−. Soy yo la que debe disculparse.

−Inaceptable −exclamó mi madre en respuesta−. Has sido una niña educada desde el momento en el que has entrado en esta casa. Has sido buena, buena con mi hija y yo no debería haber pagado contigo antiguos resentimientos.

−Lo entiendo señora Wilson, le entiendo. Acepto sus disculpas, por supuesto, no podría ser de otro modo, pero tiene usted todo el derecho a comportarse así conmigo.

−Betty, ¿qué quieres decir? −Me había mantenido callada hasta aquel momento, principalmente por respeto, pero también a causa de una inexplicable fascinación provocada por la conversación que mi madre y mi amiga mantenían. Estaba claro que había algo que se me escapaba en aquella historia.

−Quiero decir que me alegro de que me hayas invitado a comer hoy a tu casa porque tengo así la oportunidad de disculparme con tu familia.

El rostro de mi madre cambió cuando comprendió sus palabras.

−No eres tú quien tiene que disculparse, Isabelle. Esa tarea les corresponde a otras personas.

−Se que no soy yo quién debería hacerlo. Sé que no soy responsable de aquello, pero quería de alguna forma disculparme en sus nombres por lo ocurrido aquel verano.

Mi madre miró a Betty en aquel momento con una gran intensidad y asombro en su rostro. Mi hermano y yo intercambiábamos miradas, sin comprender nada en absoluto.

−¿Lo sabes?

−¿Te refieres a lo que hizo mi padre?

Mi madre asintió, temerosa de su respuesta.

−Sé lo que paso y sé que mi padre, él y su familia, hicieron mal. Sé que no hay nada que pueda yo hacer para arreglarlo, pero sé que debo disculparme en sus nombres.

−Yo… −Mi madre vaciló, cohibida ante las palabras de Betty−. Yo tampoco soy la persona que debería recibir estas disculpas.

−Lo sé.

−¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? −Mi hermano aprovechó el silencio que se había instaurado para poner en palabras los pensamientos que en aquel momento inundaban mi mente.

−Nada que debas saber, Jason −respondió ella cortante.

−No tiene por qué guardar el secreto, señora Wilson. No si no quiere. Sé que mi familia les amenazó para que lo hicieran, pero no deben temerles. Ya no.

−Mama, ¿de qué está hablando? −pregunté, alterada por las palabras de Betty. Si alguien tenía amenazada a nuestra familia, si nos llevaba amenazando años, ¿por qué no sabíamos nada mi hermano y yo?

−Tu padre… −continuo ella, ajena a mi pregunta.

−Mi padre ya no tiene poder sobre usted y su hermana, se lo aseguro.

−Me gustaría creerte, pero no puedo correr el riesgo.

−Señora Wilson, mi padre está muerto.

Un silencio sepulcral se instauró en el salón. Betty mantenía su miraba baja, había dicho su última frase casi gritando y de forma acelerada. Mi madre estaba boquiabierta, probablemente sin saber qué decir. Si era el padre de Betty quien tenía amenazada a nuestra familia, entonces no sentiría pena por su muerte, pero tampoco podía mostrarse alegre por ello, no con su hija delante. Mi hermano y yo, por nuestra parte, seguíamos intentando unir las piezas de un puzle sobre el cuál había todavía muchas cosas que desconocíamos.

−Creo que debería irme −Fue Betty quién terminó por romper el silencio.

−No −respondió rápidamente mi madre en cuanto vio que mi amiga se levantaba de su asiento, haciendo ella lo propio−. Isabelle, lo siento. Siento tu perdida. No puedo actuar como si la muerte de tu padre me apenase de algún modo porque no es así. No es así y lo siento, porque era tu padre. Y por mucho mal que haya hecho, lo siento por ti.

Betty tomó una respirando profunda en un intento desesperado, y poco eficaz, de frenar las lagrimas que poco a poco colmaban sus verdes ojos. Aún más verdes en aquel momento, si es que eso era posible.

−Mi padre nunca fue un buen padre. Tampoco fue un buen marido. Fue una pésima persona, pero no puedo evitar que su muerte me duela. No por él, no me duele que él ya no esté aquí. Me duele perder al buen padre que podría haber tenido. ¿Tiene eso algún sentido?

−Cariño… −Mi madre fue hasta Betty y la estrechó en sus brazos−. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

Jason y yo nos miramos mientras, frente a nosotros, nuestra madre abrazaba a una Betty que sollozaba en su hombro. Habíamos viajado de una situación incómoda e inexplicable a otra igualmente incómoda e inexplicable.

Sin hacer demasiado ruido, me levanté de la silla. Mi hermano me imitó y nos encaminamos escaleras arriba para dejarlas espacio. Ya en la planta superior, escuchamos los murmullos de una conversación.

−¿Entiendes algo de esto?

Negué con la cabeza.

−Betty nunca me ha dicho nada.

−¿Crees que se ha hecho amiga tuya para llegar hasta mamá?

Me encogí de hombros, con temor a saber la respuesta. La posibilidad de que nuestra amistad sólo viviera en mi cabeza, de haber sido un medio para conseguir un fin, hizo que mi estómago doliera.

−Ahora que lo pienso, no lo creo.

−¿Qué quieres decir? −le pregunté.

−Pues que no sé qué fue lo que su padre le hizo a nuestra familia, aunque puedo asegurarte qué lo voy a descubrir, pero si ella siente la necesidad de venir a pedir disculpas por algo sobre lo que ni siquiera es responsable, bueno… no creo que para conseguirlo se permitiese hacer daño a alguien. Y menos a ti.

−Si tú lo dices.

Sus ojos penetrantes me evaluaron durante unos segundos en los que yo luche por mantener firme mi mirada.

−Lyn, puedo ver humo salir de tu cabeza.

−¿Puedes culparme?

−Vete a tumbarte en la cama y descansa, ¿vale? Iré a verte en unos minutos.

Asentí, sintiéndome de repente increíblemente agotada.

−¿Me prometes que estás bien?

−¿Lo estás tú?

−Lo estaré en cuanto averigüe lo que está pasando.

−Suerte con eso −dije, alejándome en ese mismo momento en dirección a mi habitación. Estaba igual que la había dejado hacia unas horas cuando salí camino al instituto.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba el cardigán de Betty. Lo cogí y me dejé caer en la cama. El cardigán aún olía a ella, lo que hizo que mi estómago volviese a contraerse sobre sí mismo.

Abracé la prenda, envolviéndola entre mis brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el aroma a mango de la colonia de Betty llenase mis pensamientos. Lo siguiente que supe fue que ella se encontraba a mi lado, tumbada de espaldas mirando el techo fijamente.

−Betty… −Ella clavó su mirada en mí, divertida ante la situación−. ¿Estoy soñando?

−Si estuvieras soñando, ¿qué harías en este momento que no tendría consecuencias en la vida real?

Evitando la pregunta, me recosté en la cama, lo que hizo que mi mente empezase a dar vueltas. En mi mesita de noche, el reloj marcaba las cinco y veintidós.

−¿Me he dormido?

−Durante horas.

−Oh vaya, lo siento. −Lo dije tanto por haberme quedado dormida como por haber engurruñado su cardigán en el proceso. Este yacía como un harapo en la cama, estableciendo un espacio entre nosotras.

Betty siguió la dirección de mi mirada hasta la prenda.

−Puedes quedártela.

−No, no puedo.

−Claro que puedes. Y debes… no quiero un cardigán lleno de babas −aclaró.

De nuevo, como solía ocurrirme constantemente con ella, comencé a sonrojarme.

−No te preocupes, en serio. Quiero que te lo quedes.

−¿Es esta otra forma de disculparte con mi familia?

Betty me miró sorprendida y ligeramente dolida.

−Lo siento −dije, consciente de que había sonado más borde de lo que pretendía−. Es sólo que… ahora mismo estoy un poco perdida.

−Lo entiendo. Entiendo que toda esta situación te haya pillado por sorpresa. Puedo explicártelo todo si es lo que quieres, desde el principio.

−No es eso. Al menos no es sólo eso. Sé que es egoísta, pero es otra cosa lo que me preocupa.

−¿Qué ocurre? −Betty sonaba ansiosa.

−¿Te acercaste a mí sólo para llegar hasta mi familia?

El rostro de mi amiga se contrajo con pesar.

−¿Me lo dices en serio? −Luchó por mantener su compostura, suavizando una mirada que de otro modo estaría clavándose en mi duramente−. Lyn, sé que no he sido sincera contigo y que te he ocultado algo sobre mí, algo sobre mi vida y sobre mi familia que también involucra a la tuya. Pero nunca he querido menospreciarte a ti, a nuestra amistad. Lo he dicho esta mañana y lo repito de nuevo, conocerte ha sido lo más bonito que me ha pasado desde que llegué aquí.

Asentí, bajando mi mirada y sintiéndome ridícula por no confiar en ella. Sin mediar palabra, Betty levantó su mano hasta mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarla a la cara.

−Lo siento −dijo a penas en un susurro.

−Lo siento −respondí yo en el mismo tono.

Su mano aún descansaba sobre mi mentón y nuestras miradas estaban enlazadas. Una sensación cálida se instauraba en mi pecho e incomprensibles pensamientos embotaban mi cabeza.

Me levanté de la cama para escapar de su tacto y recogí el cárdigan. Betty se irguió en la cama mientras me seguía con la mirada, de la que parecía imposible escapar.

−No quiero sonar borde, otra vez, pero ¿no tienes que volver a casa?

−Tendría que haber vuelto hace tiempo, pero no te preocupes −aclaró en cuanto vio cómo la preocupación comenzaba a extenderse por mi rostro−. He hablado con mi madre por teléfono y le he avisado de que llegaré más tarde. Quería esperar a que despertases para pedirte algo.

Su confesión me pilló desprevenida, sin poder imaginar qué es lo que ella querría de mi en aquel momento.

−Bueno, pues ya estoy despierta.

−¿Te importaría acompañarme a casa? −Betty me sonrió y no pude evitar responder de la misma forma.

−Por supuesto.

Ella se levantó de la cama finalmente.

−Te espero abajo.

Asentí, agradeciendo tener un momento a solas. El cárdigan, que aún lo sostenía firmemente en mis manos, lo acabé dejando en la cesta de ropa sucia que se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado. Me apenaba que fuese a perder el aroma de Betty, pero ella tenía razón. Nadie podía ni debía tener un cárdigan lleno de babas. Ya en mi cuarto de baño, intenté arreglar mi cabello que había salido perjudicado por culpa de la improvisada siesta.

Una vez que conseguí recogerlo en una coleta, bajé las escaleras sorprendiendo a Betty y a mi madre mientras se despedían amistosamente. Nunca lo hubiera pensado después de cómo había comenzado la comida.

−Ya está aquí −dijo mi madre sonriente al verme llegar−. Supongo que nos veremos más adelante, ¿verdad?

Betty asintió.

−Estaré encantada, señora Wilson.

−Isabelle por favor, deja de llamarme “señora Wilson”, hace que parezca una anciana.

−De acuerdo, Andrea −respondió sonriente. Mi madre también sonreía en aquel momento, feliz por cómo habían terminado las cosas.

−¿Nos vamos? −dije, apenada por tener que romper aquella entrañable situación.

Betty y mi madre se despidieron nuevamente y esta última me abrazó antes de salir. En la calle, el ambiente era todavía cálido y se oía en la lejanía las voces de personas que paseaban por la zona.

−Ha sido intenso −dije casi para mi misma.

−Estoy de acuerdo, pero me alegra haberlo hecho.

−¿Haber hablado con mi madre?

Ella asintió. Efectivamente, parecía relajada y satisfecha. Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, uno que llevaba sosteniendo por un largo tiempo.

−Me alegro, aunque yo no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que mi madre lleve años ocultándonos algo a Jason y a mí, algo que no sé si nos incumbe, pero qué la habrá tenido preocupada y no ha podido compartir con nosotros.

−Lo sé, y lo siento −Betty dejó de caminar y me tomó de las manos−. Pero no seáis duros con ella. No os contó nada porque no podía hacerlo.

−Lo entiendo −aseguré, mirando cómo sus manos sostenían las mías−. Sólo espero que encuentre ahora en nosotros un apoyo.

−Seguro que sí.

De repente, se tensó y comenzó a vagar su mirada de un lado a otro.

−¿Estás bien?

−Sí −respondió tras un momento−, es sólo que estaba pensando en lo que te he dicho antes en la cama.

¿Lo que me había dicho en la cama? En aquellos momentos todavía había estado adormilada, así que no podía recordar demasiado y Betty, al ver mi gesto de incomprensión, concretó.

−Lo de contarte lo que pasó, explicártelo todo. Porque, bueno, puedo hacerlo si es lo que quieres.

−Oh, sobre eso… −Lo pensé durante un momento, sopesando las ventajas e inconvenientes de lo que me ofrecía.

Por supuesto, quería saber qué había ocurrido y no confiaba en que mi madre fuese a contármelo, al menos no en un futuro cercano. Si había mantenido el secreto durante tanto tiempo, le costaría abrirse.

−De acuerdo.

−¿De acuerdo?

−Hazlo −dije firmemente. Un pequeño cosquilleo comenzó a abrirse por mi estómago. Ella, con una mano todavía aferrándose a la mía, me dirigió hacia un banco que se encontraba bajo un frondoso árbol cuyas hojas suavizaron el impacto de la luz del sol cuando nos sentamos. Y Betty comenzó a hablar.


End file.
